16 Questioning
by MewMewYaoiStar
Summary: Part of my 100 Themes Challenge!  Demon Guardians  Kamina has to answer some questions about his absence over the last two years! OC Manga


_Questioning_ is the sixteenth theme of my 100 Themes Challenge~  
>This theme is about the main characters from ym manga, <em>Demon Guardians<em> and how Kamina, after returning from two years being away from home, is being questioned by his friends and family.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been these two years?"<br>"Why didn't you call?"  
>"Did you even think of us?"<br>"Did you miss us?"  
>"Did you meet anyone?"<br>"When did you get back in the country?"

Kamina held his hands up in a mock surrender to the relentless questioning drill he was receiving from Naminé and Minuki. They were all seated in his living room-on the floor of course.  
>The sofa and arm chairs were disgustingly formal for these guys. They had a spread of snacks in front of them and the TV was rattling quietly to itself beside them.<p>

"You guys need to calm down. I know I haven't seen you in ages but I promise I'll tell you everything!" Kamina grinned, letting Kerocho flip channels with the remote.

For once, the minor refused. He too was offering his input of questions.

"You better! How cruel of you to leave and not even inform your mother of where you are on when you're coming back!" Kaoruko wailed, reaching out to wrap Kamina in a hug.  
>"You too Mom, I'm sorry!" her son told her humbly, tickling her as she continued to hold him tight.<p>

The girls calmed down, smiling as they watched them wrestle on the carpet. In Kamina's absence, they'd spent a lot of time with Kaoruko and even today when they came over and she talked to them alone she admitted to them why she was beginning to grow scared of Kamina's safety.

"_He's just like his Dad… When he was younger it used to just be in underlying personality but now… He's so much taller and broader and his voice is deeper… He's the spitting image of his father!" _

"Come on, Kamina! Please tell us!" Naminé pleaded.  
>Kerocho nodded. "You look so much different now… Humans are odd."<br>Kamina stuck his tongue out at the cat minor. "I went everywhere after Luther before I came back. France, Russia, Spain… You name it! I didn't really meet anyone or befriend people… During that first year I was too set on trying to find him and bring him home."  
>The bluenette sighed.<br>"But I kept getting into all kinds of trouble. Picking fights and getting chased off the streets and stuff."  
>Kaoruko and Naminé gasped.<br>"I got it into my head that just searching wasn't enough. If I did find him I had to be strong too. So I gave up looking for a while and began training. I went more places to channel my focus and found out some useful things on the way."

He smiled and dug into his pocket, producing three strange rolls of beaded bracelets. Everyone stared curiously at them. "Kerocho give me your hand."

Cautiously, the minor obeyed, holding out his pudgy wrist so that Kamina could carefully thread the bracelet on. Then, much to the girls' suprise, the next second it wasn't Kerocho the minor sitting on the sofa anymore but a young man they'd seen before possessing Kamina. His eyes were softer this time, however, and he lacked the tattoos and bandages but still looked suprised by what had just happened.

"What are those beads?" Naminé yelped, leaning over to roll one of the bracelets in her palm.  
>"I studied demon mythology in China and I discovered these one day. I know you needed to possess me beforehand to become your larger form but I figured having these beads may be beneficial if we get in any scrapes."<br>Kerocho grinned then frowned, flexing his hand in an odd way. He sighed. "No magic power. I'm about as beneficial as a chocolate teapot. The old man could do better."

Ruskow grumbled from his armchair. Kerocho's voice matched his image; low and rough.

"Sure, but your brute strength is enough. Don't wear the beads for too long- they have side effects of fatigue and need very high concentrations of certain energy to recharge."

Kerocho reluctantly took it off and handed it back to the bluenette.  
>Naminé smiled. "Wow, you've grown a lot, Kamina."<br>Never had she been so right.

* * *

><p>[Demon Guardians]<p> 


End file.
